Season of Cherry Blossoms
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: While Yusuke and Kuwabara are out enjoying spring season Kuwabara finds his spirit yanked away from his body. As Kuwabara's body battles a fever his soul winds up witnessing past events that will prove to be very important to Kuwabara's own life. Yus/Kuw
1. Spring

I don't own the characters, and since I only have one ongoing multichapter fic I decided to start on this idea I've been toying with for a while now. Please enjoy! Feedback, tips, any comment is always appreciated.

* * *

It was springtime; cherry blossoms in bloom, kids laughing and smiling, the typical spring time atmosphere. Currently Kazuma Kuwabara, on break from college was walking side by side with his best friend Yusuke Urameshi. The two, secretly, enjoyed spring for the scattering of cherry blossoms; the sweet aroma wafting through the air on a warm and slightly breezy day was absolutely soothing.

Both fighters enjoyed the flowers for a different reason, but the fact that the two enjoyed the season was enough to make to the two even closer around this time of year. Their bond was strengthened around this time of year, and the two would often partake in finding time to spend alone together. And believe it or not that time was not usually spent fighting.

Kurama teased that the two were feeling the affects of spring, "love in the air," as it were. Hiei would agree with a wicked laugh, and an arrogant smirk. Yusuke and Kuwabara both ignored the two…they couldn't help their sudden yearning to be closer during this season. Something was superior about spring, almost nostalgic. And despite the teasing, the two quietly and privately enjoyed walks together, for once in their lives speaking in soft tones and with calm expressions plastered on their mugs.

Yusuke was bragging about training for the next Makai tournament, and Kuwabara listened intently smiling at his friend, adding in some insight or sly comment here or there.

As Yusuke began to complain about Kuwabara's ill-humored comments, Kuwabara turned a large cherry blossom tree, something catching his eye. The wind was stirring and shaking the large tree of its blossoms, the pink little silk like swatches twisting and twining in the air. However, the wind was not so strong today, and the twining, spinning flowers were unnatural. Kuwabara squinted narrowing his eyes, clearing his mind, and stretching out his aura trying to sense what was causing this slightly unnatural occurrence.

And then he saw him.

A man in a traditional, old yukata was staring at Kuwabara-and he was clearly a ghost. Kuwabara could not make out the color of this man's robes, nor his face, but gold gleaming eyes were clear as a bell. By now Yusuke was prodding Kuwabara in the ribs demanding Kuwabara's attention, but Kuwabara was too distracted by the sight of the specter. The ghoul raised a hand and Kuwabara was able to make out the outline of a hand, long fingers extended towards Kuwabara beckoning the human.

Kuwabara felt the hairs of his neck prickle, and remained standing where he was.

But the ghost apparently had a strong will. Kuwabara felt something cold swat away his aura as if it was nothing, and something pulsed and echoed in Kuwabara's chest. It was as if Kuwabara had a second heartbeat. It hurt but only enough to make him wince…but something was invading his mind and swallowing him whole.

Kuwabara realized he was quickly losing the battle and turned to Yusuke, who by now was shaking him and yelling. Because of Yusuke's eccentric actions people had stopped to stare and were murmuring. Kuwabara reached out placing a hand on Yusuke's arm and opened his mouth to speak and alert Yusuke to his currently growing graver and graver predicament. However, something latched onto Kuwabara's wrists and to both of the youths' surprise Kuwabara's arm was wrenched back the sleeve of his shirt flattening against Kuwabara's wrist.

Yusuke's eyes went wide as he took notice of the shifting material, but before Yusuke could do anything else, Kuwabara was lifted just an inch of the ground and dragged to the large tree he'd been staring at just a moment ago. The crowd screamed, and Yusuke opened his mouth in alarm, but found his voice betrayed him as Yusuke made no sound. Kuwabara closed his eyes and felt possessive arms wrap around him and then…

…everything went dark and Kuwabara felt everything around him spinning and spinning out of control.

And then there was nothing.

Yusuke's voice was finally freed from its cage, and Yusuke cried out, "KUWABARA!?" before Yusuke dashed towards the fallen man. He shook Kuwabara violently, but the copper haired man refused to stir. The crowd shouted something about an ambulance, and people rushed over to try and assist Yusuke.

But no amount of coaxing would wake Kuwabara up.

* * *

When Kuwabara opened his eyes, he found himself staring into those gold eyes he'd seen moments before he was yanked back and slammed against the tree. He shot up in alarm, and turned to face the man, shocked at the face that stared back at him.

This man bore Yusuke's face, though there were several differences from the Yusuke he knew.

This man's eyes were gold, and his hair long and black. He wore it tied in a lose ponytail, the string that tied his hair closer towards the end of his dark hair. He wore a fancy purple and silver Yukata, one that a noble man back in the day might wear. His lips were parted as he took even breaths, seemingly to calm himself. Kuwabara could see the twinkling of fangs, and when Kuwabara dropped his eyes he saw clenched clawed hands.

"Kazuma…" the man spoke startling Kuwabara and forcing him to look back up.

This man even sounded like Yusuke.

"Who are you!? How do you know my name?"

The man—no demon—smiled slightly, though it looked strained as if he was trying to hold himself back from lunging. "You know me," the man answered simply, "I am the demon lord of the east, Ryuusuke Urameshi."

Kuwabara stiffened at the familr sur name. He wondered if perhaps this was his best friend's ancestor, and if that was what drew Kuwabara to him.

"That man you were walking with along that strange path is no doubt my reincarnation…and you are without the doubt the reincarnation of Kato Kuwabara, a monk who resides in Ichii village."

Kuwabara sat back arms behind him and supporting his shaking frame.

"I don't…" Kuwabara began his heart rattling in his rib cage.

The demon who not only looked like Yusuke, but also proclaimed to have the same last name as Kuwabara's friend reached out and placed a hand on Kuwabara's chest.

"I had a desire…as desire to show you what happened in this time, my time…and why…I need you to do something for me. I realize that this must be my hell, punishment for all the misdeeds I've carried out against demons and human alike. But because I met you…I must have redeemed myself enough to allow me to bring you here so I can show you something."

At this demon's words, his strangely intelligent and calm words, Kuwabara felt his heart calm and drop down to a more normal pace. His eyes drifted to something behind the demon dressed like royalty, spotting a body lying on a futon. A white sheet was draped over the figure, and incense was lit, curls of lightly colored smoke twisting around and just slightly above the form. Flowers, cherry blossoms, and lotus buds were sprinkled over the sheet almost completely covering and hiding the form, whoever was under that sheet must have been loved very much.

Clawed hands shot out rapidly and brought Kuwabara's gaze back to the Lord's face. Ryuusuke's golden eyes were narrowed and he whispered, "Do not look at that…no, now is not the time. You must see the beginning; I must show you what hell I've been forced to live over and over again. Don't look!"

Kuwabara felt his gaze soften listening to the agony of this demon's words and nodded his head gently.

Ryuusuke relaxed hands trailing down Kuwabara's face, claws gently brushing over Kuwabara's vulnerable neck and down Kuwabara's chest. Kuwabara blushed confused and unaccustomed to such tender touches.

"I swear that I am Yusuke Urameshi's, the one you know, past life. I swear it…and I swear the man you will see next is yourself. I have to ensure our future together…so please…I will let you see everything from the beginning."

Kuwabara nodded, his throat having gone dry. Kuwabara looked at the demon still unsure if he could trust him…but at the same time feeling compelled to. If a spirit had enough force to pull Kuwabara inside its memories…then surely Kuwabara could at least give this Ryuusuke a chance to explain.

"Do not fear what you see…However, I am the only one who'll be able to see you, be able to touch you...It is as if you are the ghost here Kazuma…do you understand?" Ryuusuke asked voice even and patient.

Kuwabara nodded and whispered, "What do you mean by, "ensure our future together?" Yusuke…the one I was with just a moment ago…we're already best friends."

Ryuusuke chuckled stopping Kuwabara from continuing, and then gently with his strong hands turned Kuwabara's hand palm side up. Ryuusuke's eyes stared at Kuwabara's hand adoringly and then he brought the hand to his lips. Kuwabara shivered, and felt his whole body go hot, and his face turn red. He blanched in surprise, but Ryuusuke kept kissing Kuwabara's palm trailing kisses up to Kuwabara's wrist his tongue swiping over Kuwabara's pulse.

Ryuusuke moved Kuwabara's sleeve up, kissing further and further up Kuwabara's arm, all these actions making Kuwabara shaky and dizzy. Ryuusuke's pupils dilated and he was suddenly tugging Kuwabara's shirt off and had him flat on his back. Kuwabara gasped and pressed his palms against the wooden floor as the demon Lord kissed up Kuwabara's shoulder, down to his collarbone, down his chest, and then down his stomach. Hands continued to stroke over Kuwabara, running fingers up and down the human's exposed chest.

A cold sweat had broken out on Kuwabara's skin, but his face felt warm. Kuwabara trembled and bit back a moan, feeling sick from how dizzy he was…But for the life of him Kuwabara couldn't bring himself to push this demon away. Ryuusuke began licking up Kuwabara's body and his lips settled on the shaking man's nipple. Gently fangs teased Kuwabara's hard little nub but caused no harm to the tender sensitive abendage, while Ryuusuke's mouth worked on the nipple, his hand went to Kuwabara's other nipple and twisted the pink morsel until it too was hard.

Kuwabara closed his eyes as he felt aroused, but finally cried out, "Stop! I…I don't understand!!"

Ryuusuke froze and pried himself away from Kuwabara in a heartbeat, panting, and kneeling on all fours as he shook. He was breathing hard, and Kuwabara scooted away from the man snatching up his shirt and jerking it back on as his hands trembling. He held his body, face flushed, and breath coming out in ragged heaves.

Ryuusuke calmed sooner than Kuwabara and he forcefully pulled Kuwabara in his lap the red head squirming, protesting, and holding himself tightly the whole time. Ryuusuke held Kuwabara and closed his eyes, and stroked the back of Kuwabara's head. "No…I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Ryuusuke apologized voice stained with regret, "Of course you don't understand because I've shown you nothing."

"I don't understand! What are you going to show me?!"

Ryuusuke held Kuwabara tight and whispered in the shell of Kuwabara's ear, "your past life, as well as mine."

Kuwabara felt cold again and gripped Ryuusuke tight, closing his eyes as he felt himself being carried away again.

And just like last time…everything faded away into nothing.

* * *

It had been easy for Yusuke to put Kuwabara on his back and vanish from the growing concerned crowd in the park. What wasn't easy was holding Kuwabara when Yusuke could feel the fever through his clothes, and hear the painful little wheezes his friend was making. He couldn't make it back to Genkai's shrine quick enough.

"Oi!!! Yukina!! Open up the damn door!" Yusuke shouted once he had cleared Genkai's shrine steps. At the sight of Genkai's shrine he was relieved to see Hiei, and Kurama standing on the porch, the door open. The two had been talking but at Yusuke's scream they both were turned staring at Yusuke and his heavy burden.

"What happened?" Kurama cried as Yusuke brushed past him.

"Something freaky, now where the hell is Yukina? Get out a futon! Rags! Water! And someone get the toddler on the phone!!" Yusuke barked orders, Yukina running out of the kitchen already carrying a bowl with water having heard Yusuke's screams.

With everyone's help soon a futon was set up, and the living room had been cleared so they could move Kuwabara on to the mat. However it was Hiei who turned to Yukina saying, "He's too hot. Run a bath for him or the fool's brain will cook!"

Yukina nodded eyes wide, and turned quickly running up the stairs.

Kurama ran into the kitchen returning with a bucket of ice, and with quick hands began to strip Kuwabara.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Yusuke demanded as he watched Kurama work on removing Kuwabara's clothes, and Hiei strip Kuwabara of his boots.

"Yusuke as you have yet to explain what is going on I can only guess that Kuwabara has been neglecting his health-and his temperature is far above the norm. If we don't cool him down his brain will cook within his own skull."

"So be useful and help us carry him upstairs where we can get him in a cold bath!" Hiei snapped removing Kuwabara's belt from his trousers.

Yusuke nodded and when Kuwabara was stripped they carried the man upstairs where a cold bath was waiting. Kuwabara cried out in his sleep, and Yukina placed a tender hand on his brow, "Kazuma-kun I'm sorry but we have to cool you down." Gently she dipped a rag in the water and began to wash his face.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke stood out in the hallway peaking in the small bathroom.

Hiei was the first to speak, "So…what happened?"

Yusuke clenched his fists and sighed, "He was fine…I swear we were just out walking. He stopped and just stared at this big tree in the park. I thought he was admiring the cherry blossoms, but then he turned to me, his face all pale like. He raised his hand, and his sleeve flattened as if someone grabbed him!" To demonstrate Yusuke tugged on the sleeve of his jacket and cupped his wrist, "Then he was yanked back and slammed into a tree…and then he was out!"

Kurama looked grim, "A renegade spirit perhaps?"

"I don't know…Kuwabara's never mentioned about one being able to hurt him…" Yusuke muttered looking back into the bathroom.

"Standing around won't do anything for him. I'll go to spirit world and fetch Koenma," Hiei stated blandly disappearing in the next moment.

Kurama smiled a bit cheerfully, "Ah, Hiei is so protective over Kuwabara, isn't he?"

Yusuke let out a tense chuckle and then asked, "Hey…can you get Shizuru? If a spirit is doing this she'd probably be able to figure out if a ghost caused this right?"

Kurama smiled, "Good idea. Will you be staying here?"

Yusuke nodded, "No way Yukina can get Kuwabara back to the futon by herself…I'll help her out."

Kurama nodded turning away before his face revealed that he thought Yusuke was just making an excuse. "I'll have Shizuru here quickly, though knowing her I'll meet her halfway."

Yusuke nodded and turned back to the scene of Yukina washing Kuwabara. He frowned nervously clenching his fists as Kuwabara moaned again. "Ahh…Kuwabara…" Yusuke whispered mind swirling with all the unanswered questions that popped in his head.

* * *

Kuwabara awoke next on a futon, but not the one in Genkai's shrine. Ryuusuke, the demon with the long hair was at his side.

"Ah you're awake…I guess this is all very hard for you. Don't worry…things should be easier from hear on out," Ryuusuke promised as he reached a hand out and tenderly caressed Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara jumped up into a sitting position and turned his face away blushing.

Ryuusuke smiled gently and cleared his throat, "It would take too long to show you my life…so you shall only see pieces…but through these pieces I know you will be able to tie all loose ends together, and hopefully carry out my wishes…"

Kuwabara clenched his fists on his hands and got up, Ryuusuke raising elegantly, the skirts of his Yukata brushing lightly on the ground.

The house they were in disappeared, and Kuwabara found himself surrounded by cherry blossom trees, and without a word Ryuusuke turned and began walking down a path lined with stones. Kuwabara blinked and had no choice to follow. Ryuusuke walked slowly down the path, and stumbled across a human.

The man cried out and tried to run, but Ryuusuke narrowed his eyes. "How disrespectful…showing me your filthy back and disturbing my walk." Ryuusuke leaped up in the air and appeared in front of the demon slashing at the man's throat, severing the man's head from his body. Ryuusuke's hands were dyed red, but not a drop of blood landed on his fine robes.

Ryuusuke and both Kuwabara suddenly heard soft crying, and Ryuusuke stepped off the path coming upon a clearing. A little boy was sitting down crying fists to his face, as he wept; a small dead bird in front of him. Ryuusuke came to stop in front of the boy staring down at him casually. "Hmmf…human boy…do you weep at my presence?"

The small boy looked up and Kuwabara was surprised by the child's face. Though the boy's hair was brown, the boy's face looked exactly like Kuwabara's when he was a child. The boy shook his head, "No my Lord, I-I killed this bird. He had a stick in his chest…so-so…I tried to pull it out…but when the stick came out he died." The little boy cried again and Ryuusuke seemed so surprised.

He kneeled before the child and observed the bird.

"You…did help this creature. This stick was lodged in his heart…and he was suffering. You eased his pain…this bird is surely thanking you in his afterlife."

The little boy looked so happy, and smiled eyes still wet with tears.

Ryuusuke's eyes glimmered but his face remained stoic. "So young one…how did you recognize I was a lord?"

The boy scrubbed his face, "Oh…as a monk in training it is my duty to recognize all demon Lords. My master says most Demon Lords have golden eyes and are very beautiful. Also my Lord, your yukata is very fine…I can not think of anyone else you must be."

Ryuusuke observed the boy. The child was dressed in a plain yukata, it being a murky brown color. But still the lad was quite charming…Ryuusuke then smiled, "Oh…you are a clever boy…tell me…what is your name?"

"My name is Kato Kuwabara."

Kazuma Kuwabara jumped mouth opening in surprise…perhaps this boy was his ancestor…or even his past life.

Ryuusuke chuckled, "Hmm…how fine it is to meet my future enemy…as a monk you will grow to hate me and one day we will cross paths."

Kato blinked his head tilting and face looking somber. Ryuusuke leaned forward encircling the child. Tenderly Ryuusuke placed a kiss on the boy's head, the child looking surprised. "I gift and praise you boy…with this unlocking of your mind. May your senses be heightened, and powers grow strong…I long for the day when we will meet again…even if it is as enemies…but no this…even if I am the one to take your life one day, I will always remember you with affection.

Ryuusuke rose to his feet, and then the boy, both staring at each other in silence. Kato placed his hand to his forehead a blush decorating his cheeks. The boy turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder, "My…my Lord…I don't think I'll ever hate you! I…I like you my lord!" The boy then ran off, and Ryuusuke stared after him, looking as if he wished to chase after him.

Ryuusuke then turned to look at Kuwabara, the man jumping.

"That is…?"

Ryuusuke nodded, "Yes…yes that is your past self…"

Kuwabara found he was unable to say a word, and even felt as if he could no longer breathe.

* * *

Kuwabara's body was now laid out and covered by a warm comforter though ice was now packed around his body. Kuwabara slept on, unaware of the group that surrounded him. Shizuru had run into Kurama halfway on the streetsas they had all expected, and now examined her brother leaning over him and pressing her brow to Kuwabara's. Her eyes were closed in concentration and a warm aura passed between the two. Koenma was watching his eyes searching Kuwabara's body trying to detect what was ailing or causing this strange slumber.

Shizuru finally sat back up and frowned.

"His mind is not here…nor is his spirit…he has been dragged off…" Shizuru sounded grim.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked clenching his fist into a ball.

"A spirit if strong enough, if old enough can drag a human soul wherever he pleases, but it has to be done for a reason…any reason…good or bad," Shizuru's eyes danced with fear and she dropped her head, "My brother's soul could be anywhere at this moment!"

Koenma rose suddenly and turned off tossing over his shoulder. "I must alert everyone…I will have every one of my people comb spirit world, heaven, hell, and even limbo for Kuwabara. I must work quickly…"

Yusuke growled, "What if you can't find him!?"

"Then we must wait for whomever took him to return Kuwabara's soul back to his body. And we must also make sure Kuwabara's body stays in good condition. I'll return as soon as I can!" Koenma declared before taking off.

Yusuke slammed his fists on the ground. "KUWABARA!"

"Yusuke…now is not the time," Kurama soothed placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke growled shrugging Kurama off, "Then when is the time?!"

"You can be angry when Kuwabara wakes up," Hiei snapped, "But screaming and being pissed will not help Kuwabara at all in this moment."

Yusuke sighed and closed his eyes, and squeezed his hands against his knees. "Dammit…"

* * *

Kuwabara was walking alongside Ryuusuke who walked casually through a village, the villagers scattering and going back to their huts. Ryuusuke made his way to the shrine, slashing the protective spells that kept lesser demons away. With ease he walked straight into the shrine, staring at the monks who lined a statue.

All looked nervous.

"What are you doing here Lord?" the eldest monk asked standing in front of his pupils.

"I have agreed to spare your mortal lives as long as you stayed out of my territory…but one of your wretched villagers not only defiled my land but stole a vase from my house…" Ryuusuke reached into his sleeve and tossed down a skull angrily glaring at the monks.

"Forgive us Lord…we did not know someone trespassed-"

"Silence…I will forgive you if you give me what I want," Ryuusuke snapped. Kuwabara who was unseen by everyone looked over at Ryuusuke wondering what he could possibly want from these monks.

Ryuusuke scanned the monks, and his eyes settled on a young man. It was obviously Kato Kuwabara, his hair gelled up just like how Kuwabara wore his hair now. Ryuusuke met the young monk's gaze and it was obvious the two recognized each other. Kato's ears went red and he dropped his gaze.

Ryuusuke smiled and pointed at Kato, "I wish for that mortal's companionship…there is nothing better then insulting a monk by forcing him to stay in my home."

The monks all gasped voices rising in protest, but Ryuusuke continued, "At night he shall return to your village, but in the morning, he must come every day and spend all his time with me. If you wish for you village not to be burned to the ground you will comply."

The monks whispered to each other, but Kato rose up and bowed before the elderly monk, "Master…I will do this for the sake of or village. Please allow me to do this." The elder monk looked grim and bowed to his student, "Thank you for your bravery."

Ryuusuke pulled forth a scroll, "I have already written the terms of the arrangement…sign immediately."

Ryuusuke and the elder monk sat themselves at a table and the elder monk pulled out a block of ink. The elder shaved off some of the black block, and poured water on the ink mixing it with his brush until it was a fine black ink. Then holding his sleeve he signed the parchment in fine elegant strokes. Ryuusuke nodded and shook the scroll out drying the paper and rolled it back up tucking it in his robes.

Without a word he tugged Kato to him and beckoned him to follow with his eyes. Ryuusuke left the shrine Kato following alongside him, while Kuwabara tailed the two. When Kato and Ryuusuke entered the woods, Ryuusuke took Kato's arm and laid it on his own. Kato looked at Ryuusuke, who smiled at him with obvious fondness.

"You have grown into a fine young man…Kato Kuwabara…"

"Ah you remember me Lord?" Kato asked softly.

"Mm…are you my enemy now Kato?" Ryuusuke asked his tone almost threatening.

Kato looked away, "No…I…I promised to never hate you."

Ryuusuke swept Kato up lifting the young and shorter teen off the ground in a quick motion. Kato looked so surprised, and his face flushed as Ryuusuke pinned him to a tree, Kuwabara who was watching the scene suddenly realized that this was the same tree he had seen Ryuusuke standing at before. Ryuusuke pinned his arms next to Kato's face and pressed his lips firmly to Kato's.

Kato's cheeks flushed and his hands jerked though he made no move to pull away. Kato's eyes closed, his face going redder as Ryuusuke slid his tongue in Kato's mouth. He kissed Kato sloppily in a hungry, frenzied passion until he pulled away allowing himself and Kato to breathe. Kato opened his lids halfway panting and stared at Ryuusuke. Kato closed his eyes and tilted his face towards Ryuusuke and with a grin the demon brought his hands to Kato's face and kissed him deeply again.

Kuwabara could only watch the scene as his heart thrummed in his chest, and his brain went numb with confusion.

"We…were…lovers?" Kuwabara asked backing into a tree and sliding down the tree until he rest in the roots, cherry blossoms spilling all over him, and spilling on the couple he found himself watching in shocked awe.

* * *

End of chapter one.

Honestly I think this should be only about…4 chapters long. I'm planning on making each chapter fairly long so, I think about 4 should cover it. We'll see. I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to seeing you next time!


	2. Summer

Next part. Believe it or not I started this as soon as I posted the first chapter!! I wanted to keep going in chapter one but if I did then I would wind up making it far too long! ^^;

CITRUS EVERYWHERE IN THIS CHAPTER!!

IMPORTANT: If you want the lemon I cut out of this chapter email me. I will NOT give it to you if you just ask, I need you to EMAIL ME, just check my profile. For some reason I am never able to see the emails people leave me therefore making it impossible for me to send the chapter. So just send me an email and I'll give you the lemon.

* * *

Kuwabara was stunned as he watched this make out session between his past self and Ryuusuke. It was dizzying...and...and another word that Kuwabara couldn't think of...but the word Kuwabara could name wasn't, "wrong," or "disgusting." Kuwabara flushed and shyly avoided watching the two make out though he kept glancing up, and looking around expecting one of the villagers to pop up out of nowhere and catch these two in the act. When several long minutes had ticked by, and no one had disturbed the couple, not even a passing bird, Kuwabara sighed and quietly watched the scene having nothing else to do.

Ryuusuke was holding Kato close his eyes filled with pent up desire that the demon Lord had obviously been suppressing. Kato Kuwabara was blushing, his lips swollen from the powerful kisses, but he looked just as eager to receive them as Ryuusuke was to give them. The two would kiss with wild abandon and then just as suddenly stop and stare at each other, without a doubt trying to figure out their own actions. Ryuusuke moved to trail his lips down Kato's neck and noticed that the boy was trembling, the very tip of his nose red as if he might cry. Ryuusuke cupped the boy's face whispering, "Kato…what is wrong…?"

"M…M…My Lord…I'm…we're…we're both male. This is wrong…" Kato stammered eyes filled with tears.

Ryuusuke smiled oft and sweetly. Kuwabara gazed at this expression, surprised to see his face change from the normal stoic expression he wore. Ryuusuke chuckle, "And here I was expecting you to say you were only doing this for the sake of you village…Do you like me then Kuwa-chan?" Kato's face flared red (as did Kuwabara's at hearing the nickname Ryuusuke invented) and the boy nodded his head. "Forgive me Lord for my impertinence--but I've dreamed of you since I was a boy! I even thought of forsaking my monk training and coming to find you! But…I'm confused. Men…men can not be together, and on top of that you're a demon and I'm-"

Ryuusuke kissed Kato's brow, Kato's tense shoulders relaxing at the familiarity of the kiss that had spurned the boy's affections.

"You are naive…I have seen men bend towards men, as well as woman bend towards other woman…love is not defined by one's sex. I will protect you from all that would dare harm you. I have been alive longer than any human…and never have I felt such fondness for another living creature. I would do anything you asked of me…And I will protect you from anyone that dare challenges me…" Ryuusuke swore taking Kato's hands and pressing them to his heart, "You have slain me human…my beautiful human, you have slain me. Allow me to woo you, to win your affections. I will work very hard…"

Kato's face turned red, and timidly he wrapped his arms around the demon tilting his face towards Ryuusuke. Ryuusuke accepted the invitation and tugged the human close lips sliding perfectly with Kato's.

Kuwabara closed his eyes tight feeling like an intruder on this romantic interaction; when he opened them again Kuwabara found himself back in what he assumed was Ryuusuke's house. Kuwabara blinked looking around for the cherry blossom trees, or any sign of the young lovers. Instead he found he was sitting down on a mat, while Ryuusuke was sitting in the living room of the home his back turned to Kuwabara. "Ryuusuke?" Kuwabara ventured wondering how he'd gotten back to this place so fast.

Ryuusuke turned to look at Kuwabara and smiled at the man's oblivious face, "Four years have passed since Kato promised to see me everyday," Ryuusuke began explaining, "and he has kept his word…it is now summer Kuwabara."

"I…we were…?" Kuwabara finally tried to speak after long moments. He cleared his throat, and wet his lips trying to get his voice to work but still only managed a pathetic squeak. "We…we…were l-lo-lov..."

Ryuusuke had moved before Kuwabara could stumble around his next few words and positioned himself over Kuwabara and nibbled the poor flustered man's neck. "Oh yes we were…and my feelings have never wavered…even for you…you who are my lover's reincarnation stirs my heart and puts flames in my chest. I will love you in any form."

Kuwabara blushed and pushed Ryuusuke off covering his neck. Ryuusuke backed off chuckling amused; he was not bothered in the least by Kuwabara pushing him away. Ryuusuke got up and opened the door of his home suddenly, Kato walking in. He was no longer a teen but a man, and towered over Ryuusuke. Not quite as tall as Kuwabara himself, but Kuto still towered over Ryuusuke, and probably most other men of his village, and in this era.

The man smiled and stepped in Ryuusuke's home laughing, "Oi…how do you always know when I'm coming?"

Ryuusuke pressed his nose in the nape of Kato's neck, "Ah my Kuwa-chan…I always know when you are arriving. You bring such a delicious smell with you how could I not know?"

Kato blushed and Kuwabara shyly curled himself up, feeling rude for watching the display, even though Ryuusuke wanted him to see this.

Kato sat down, his clothes were much richer now, a silky blue with embroidered fish on the sleeves. It was quite a drastic change compared to what Kuwabara had first seen Kato in all those years ago. Ryuusuke obviously spoiled Kato with presents. Ryuusuke turned and entered a room to his left, returning shortly with a golden yukata. "Kato…I have another present for you."

Kato blushed, "Ah…you give me so much already!"

Ryuusuke smiled, "It is for my pleasure as well…change for me?"

Kuwabara choked at how boldly Ryuusuke asked Kato to strip for him. Ryuusuke smiled, and the blushing man was sure he was smiling not at Kato but in amusement at Kuwabara's panic and embarrassment. Kato smiled, only looking a little timid, and he rose blushing, loosening the belt of his robes letting the top spill off his shoulders. Kato was blushing red and whispered, "What could be so interesting about watching me change?"

Ryuusuke's eyes glimmered, "I have not taken your virtue yet…because I will not force you until you are ready…but I will not deny that I dream of you often, and watching you strip for me delights me to the core..." Ryuusuke held out the golden robes and Kato took them changing slowly into the robes. Kuwabara was hotly embarrassed by the whole exchange and comforted himself with the thought Yusuke would be having a heart attack if he was seeing what Kuwabara was seeing. Kato did not tie up the robes properly and let them hang loosely revealing his chest, the fabric just teetering off Kato's shoulders. "Ne…Ryuusuke…would you…take me?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened at Kato's soft question, and Kuwabara burst, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!!"

Ryuusuke ignored Kuwabara and smiled at Kato, "Yes…but come…I have a special spot reserved for our coupling…"

Kato and Ryuusuke left the house, and Kuwabara grumbled bright red. He did not plan on leaving, but the house began to fade away, and Kuwabara grumbled as he realized he would have no choice in the matter. With a heavy sigh, and sense of dread he began to follow the two lovers.

* * *

Night had fallen and Kuwabara had now gone cold. The ice packs were now replaced with hot water bottles trying to cease Kuwabara's shivering. Kuwabara's body temperature fluctuated drastically, and had decided just a few minutes ago to finally choose to stay cold. Curled up with an arm and a leg draped over Kuwabara was Yusuke; he had worried himself until he was exhausted and now lay collapsed on Kuwabara, sleeping a dreamless dream.

Shizuru had fallen asleep in the corner Yukina standing by her.

"Kurama…please help me get her to the couch, I don't want her to be uncomfortable when she wakes up in the morning," Yukina whispered turning to Kurama who stood leaning against the wall with Hiei. Kurama nodded and plucked Shizuru up laying her gently down on the couch, Yukina placing a blanket on the tall sleeping woman. Hiei looked over at Kuwabara, the human's teeth noticeably chattering. He sighed annoyed and walked over to Kuwabara sitting down next to Kuwabara's head. None to gently, and with a resounding 'thwak,' Hiei placed a hand on Kuwabara and let his warm aura wash over the taller man.

Kurama, and Yukina looked at Hiei in surprise.

Hiei snorted, "Don't get any ideas…if I allow him to die…then Yusuke will become quite annoying. Besides…what type of warrior am I if I allow a comrade to die?"

Kurama smiled, "You big old softy…"

"Die."

* * *

Ryuusuke led Kato to the same cherry blossom tree the two had first kissed at. Ryuusuke smiled, "In my dreams…I take you here, at this very important spot."

Both Kato and Kuwabara flared red and cried out, "Ah!! Not here! Someone could walk by and see!" Kuwabara looked at Kato in surprise, knowing the man hadn't heard him, but he was still surprised to hear Kato say the same thing he had.

Ryuusuke laughed, and Kuwabara, once again, had thae feeling that the demon Lord was partially laughing at him.

Ryuusuke took Kato's hand, "I will shield you from any prying eyes…"

Kato blushed nervously giving Ryuusuke a glare of protest. Ryuusuke smiled, it was a coy, playful grin, one Kuwabara had seen more commonly on Yusuke's face. Kato sighed after a long moment realizing Ryuusuke would not change his mind, and timidly Kato allowed Ryuusuke to draw him to his body. Ryuusuke slipped his hands in Kato's robes feeling the muscles there and licked Kato's neck. Kato gasped appreciatively, a sound that was too much for Ryuusuke, and before Kato could speak he found himself pinned up against the tree.

"Ryuu…" Kato breathed sighing in excitement. Ryuu trailed his hands lower pressing his hand to Kato's erection. Ryuu rubbed Kato until the man half moaned, half screamed. His eyes snapped shut and he clenched Ryuusuke's shoulders. Ryuusuke loosened Kato's robes further but did not allow for the golden fabric to fall off Kato's body.

Ryuusuke hoisted the man up against the tree and off the ground spreading his legs and balancing the human with his knee. Kato flushed red and closed his eyes looking nervous. Ryuusuke clasped his own erection pulling it through his robes. Ryuusuke kissed Kato's adam's apple, "Are you scared?"

"A-a little," Kato whispered breathing harsher now.

"I'm sorry this will hurt…please bear it…I promise I will make it better," Ryuusuke said softly a bit of regret in his voice. In one smooth motion he entered Kato who cried out frightening birds from their roosts.

Kuwabara turned from the scene pressing himself up against a tree closing his eyes tight, and covering his mouth with his hand. This was all too much to watch and his whole body shook. But he was not disgusted or frightened of the scene…the, "something else," from the last time was stirring inside his chest and Kuwabara wasn't sure if he was ready to face it.

"Urameshi…"

* * *

Yusuke awoke with a start and sat up quickly looking at Kuwabara.

'Kuwabara…did you call me?' Yusuke thought eyes wide and feeling a state of painc. Yusuke looked to the slumbering form and sighed, Kuwabara was still sleeping peacefully, the hot water bottles removed. Kuwabara' whole body however, seemed to be shifted towards Yusuke. Yusuke looked around seeing no one else, and sat up placing a hand on Kuwabara's cheek.

"Hang on buddy…you'll be fine…and we'll go to the park and have a walk again…I promise okay?"

Kuwabara did not respond to Yusuke's sweet promise.

Yusuke swallowed hard, "Besides…you can't die until you beat me right?"

Yusuke glanced around making sure he was completely alone, and nervously leaned down planting a kiss on Kuwabara's brow. He sat right back up and rubbed a finger under his nose nervously and glanced around. 'Dammit…no one had better seen that…I…I…' Yusuke's mind raced nervously and then he frowned.

"I'm not going to let anyone figure out my affections until you hear them from me first...Kazuma."

* * *

Kuwabara sat in Ryuusuke's home several hours later after the event out in the woods, and he shied away from the demon Lord unable to look at him. Ryuusuke had tired to convince Kato to stay to rest and recover from their first act of coupling, but Kato had reluctantly and regrettably confused knowing his village would go in to a painic if he did not return. Ryuusuke turned his eyes from the door and watched Kuwabara with calm observant eyes before approaching the man and sitting behind him. He pulled Kuwabara to him arms wrapped securely around the human.

"Were you so bothered by what you saw?" Ryuusuke asked gently.

Kuwabara snorted grumbling, "I've never even watched a porn because I think it is disrespectful towards the couple involved in the act! Love making should not be witnessed by others…" Kuwabara sighed and shook his head, "I should not have seen that act…spying on lovers…it was dishonorable of me!"

Ryuusuke held Kuwabara tighter, "I forced you to watch if you recall…If you had looked away I would have shown you this scene over and over again…please understand…I show you this not to torture you or shame you…but to help you understand." Kuwabara blushed and looked back at Ryuusuke whose voice was just too soothing to resist.

Ryuusuke smiled, "Are you bothered that my love making with your past self excited you?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened and his ears flared red. Ryuusuke placed his hands down the front of Kuwabara's shirt and kissed the human along the side of his face and down to his neck. "I promised Kato anything he desired…and you are his reincarnation. If you ask I will give you anything you desire as well." Ryuusuke gently pushed Kuwabara down, and brought his hands back up to his own Yukata sliding his hands through his fabric and removing it gently.

Kuwabara's face flared red as he stared up at Ryuusuke's well toned chest. Kuwabara had seen this body before--it was the same as Yusuke's. Kuwabara found his palms pressed flat to the floor boards again as Ryuusuke gently brought his hand down to Kuwabara's crotch and began to stroke Kuwabara through his pants. Kuwabara gasped turning his face to the side arching into the touch.

"Ah…I don't mean to do that!" Kuwabara gasped looking at Ryuusuke through half open eyes.

"But you did…that glazed expression tells me you enjoy this…you enjoy me. You want me…or at least Yusuke…even now you're thinking of him," Ryuusuke whispered voice husky. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he blushed so dark his face could rival Kurama's red hair.

"I…I am…" Kuwabara whispered closing his eyes. And indeed he was. Kuwabara had found his thoughts could rest on nothing else but Yusuke, but how could Kuwabara help it when he was seeing a man identical to Kuwabara make out with someone that was identical to himself? Kuwabara felt his chest ache and his face grow hot, just yesterday Kuwabara had known exactly who he was: Kazuma Kuwabara, human fighter, best friend to Yusuke, and every now and then one of the four saior's of Japan, and possibly the world. In that long title the words, "in love with best friend," had not been snuck in there, but now Kuwabara...well his world was flipped upside down.

Ryuusuke leaned down licking the budding frustrated tears in Kuwabara's eyes. "Shh…shh…everything will be okay…I promise…" Ryuusuke whispered now stroking Kuwabara who had already gone hard through his jeans. "Don't despair about your confusion, I promise you the world will be right again..." Ryuusuke promised finishing his speech with a tender kiss to Kuwabara's throat. Kuwabara gasped keeping his eyes shut, Ryuusuke bending down to press his brow to Kuwabara's, his long black hair draping over Kuwabara like a blanket. "Ah…hearing you're gasps makes me long to take you and make you moan…but I will not go much farther than this. I won't do what you're not ready for…but I will assure you how much I love you."

Kuwabara felt tears stinging his eyes, but it was not from pain, or fright, but from how damned good this all felt. He wrapped his arms around Ryuusuke who let out a pleased rasp at Kuwabara's arms encircling him. Kuwabara not used to such attentions was already growing close and let out a shrill gasp, "Ry-Ryuusuke! Ry-Ryuu!!"

"Ah…hearing you're cries…you're making it so hard for me Kuwa-chan…"

Kuwabara arched at the sound of the nickname he had heard used for Kato. His eyes flew open as Ryuusuke squeezed him, and Kuwabara let out a cry as he came. He moaned panting and Ryuusuke placed his hands to Kuwabara's face cradling his head as he kept their brows together, he was truly savoring their actions.

Kuwabara looked embarrassed and grumbled, "Great…I ruined my jeans! God dammit…It's not like I can change my clothes you know!!"

Ryuusuke smiled and pulled Kuwabara up in a sitting position Kuwabara crying out and squeezing Ryuusuke's forearms, as his body was still sensitive. "But you can change clothes…I will give you and outfit meant for Kato…but you will be able to wear it."

Ryuusuke helped Kuwabara into his bedroom, Kuwabara's legs trembling. He kept his arms around Ryuusuke for support still gasping and a bit breathless from their act. Ryuusuke helped Kuwabara sit on the bed, and went to a large wardrobe. He pulled forth a black Yukata, that had an almost feminine look. There were pale pink designs that could only be cherry blossom petals.

He extended the fabric towards Kuwabara who gently touched the robes a little breathless at the sight of the fabric. He traced his hands over the fabric and then looked at Ryuusuke. "Th-this is too much!"

"No…I will spoil you Kuwa-chan…as I will always spoil my lover," Ryuusuke insisted.

"But…I'm not Kato…" Kuwabara muttered.

"And I am not Yusuke…but if Yusuke met Kato he would love him just as I love you," Ryuusuke insisted.

"No…he doesn't love m-"

Kuwabara was silenced by a forceful invading kiss. The yukata spilled on his lap and Kuwabara's hands went to Ryuusuke's chest trying to push Ryuusuke off. "He loves you," Ryuusuke said pulling back lips brushing against Kuwabara's as he spoke. "How can he not love you, when just the sight of you makes my heart smolder and burst into flame?" Ryuusuke pushed Kuwabara to the ground biting Kuwabara's neck, Kuwabara crying out in a fierce moan, "Ahhhh!!"

Ryuusuke jerkily pulled away at the sound of the scream and the yukata falling to the floor. Plucking it up ha gave it to Kuwabara, "Change…before I'm unable to stop myself."

Kuwabara watched Ryuusuke leave and began to change into the garment given to him heart racing and thoughts again on what relationship he had with his best friend.

* * *

Yusuke awoke to shaking, and after he managed to pry his eyes open he saw his friends staring at him in surprise, and maybe even a bit of panic.

"Wh-what?" Yusuke asked.

"Did you change Kuwabara's clothes?" Kurama asked hurriedly.

"What?! No!!" Yusuke cried out and turned to look at Kuwabara.

The blankets had been removed, and Yusuke was surprised to see Kuwabara was wearing a summer Yukata. It was black and silky with what looked like cherry blossoms embroidered in the fabric. It was beautiful…but judging by his friends' faces they hadn't given it to him.

"Where are his clothes?!" Yusuke asked looking at his friends.

Kurama shook his head, "You tell us…we have no idea. His clothes were gone and replaced with this when we woke up."

Yukina nodded, "And I can't seem to change his clothes either!"

Yusuke reached out and received a nasty shock when he touched the fabric. "Ah! Dammit! What the hell does this mean!?" Yusuke snarled hand stinging from the jolt of electricity that had stung his fingertips.

Kurama shook his head, "I don't know…I suggest we go to spirit world and speak with Koenma…He might be able to enlighten us on this matter…"

Yusuke ran a hand through his hair giving it a tug. "Dammit. What a fuckin' mess…Kuwabara…you better be okay…" Yusuke whispered reaching out and gently touching Kuwabara's face knowing there was nothing more for him to do then seek out Koenma and hope he had some answers.

* * *

End of this chapter.

Don't forget---IF YOU WANT TO READ THE LEMON, SEND ME AN EMAIL. SAYING YOU WANT IT IN A REVIEW BUT NOT EMAILING ME WILL NOT GET YOU THE LEMON.


	3. Fall

...And once again I started writing this as soon as I finished chapter 2. 0.0 surprising huh? I really think this story will be done soon...so I guess this fic will be posted ever few days or so...I'll be posting until I feel like I've kept ya'll in the dark long enough.

IMPORTANT: I actually meant to post this sooner but half of me is in the hospital while the rest is in the grave. Jesus. I swear not to die before I get this story posted. I'm actually really glad I've got this whole thing finished or else I'd be screwed...so until I get well I'll probably only Update this story...Sorry for all those waiting for As the World Crumbles to update, but when I'm better I'll start writing again, heck if I can find that I can focus long enough I'll try writing.

* * *

When Kuwabara stepped out of the room now fully changed into his new set of clothes, he found he was outside. It was obviously sometime in fall; the leaves had changed and most were on the ground, scattered, crumpled, and half of them where on there way to being turned into mulch. The skies were gray and cloudy; it looked as if it might rain, or as if it was growing colder, and it was at this time Kuwabara noticed he couldn't feel the chill that was obviously hanging in the air. "Guess...I really can feel only Ryuusuke-" Kuwabara cut his musings off by clearing his throat and shyly looking at the ground. An angry, huffy sound drew his attention back up, and eventually his eyes spotted Ryuusuke.

Ryuusuke was waiting outside his house, pacing aggressively. He looked hurt, and that was when Kuwabara realized Kato was not at his side.

Kuwabara looked up at the sky seeing the sun was high in the middle of the sky and from what Kuwabara had seen and guessed was that normally Kato arrived early in the morning…Kuwabara was a little surprised. What would keep Kato from meeting with Ryuusuke…unless perhaps he had stopped loving Ryuusuke?? Kuwabara nixed that idea as soon as it popped up in his head, with the way he'd seen Ryuusuke and Kato...no way that was the reason. Kuwabara shot a glance at Ryuusuke wondering if he should ask where Kato was when he heard a rustling to his left. Kuwabara looked to his left side and spotted Kato emerging from the path.

Kato was leaning heavily against the trees his yukata a mess. His hair was sloppy and he looked pale, his eyes seeming to be out of focus. He was panting, obviously tired from what normally was an easy trek, but today Kato looked like hell. The young monk looked up and as soon as he spotted his angry lover he called out weakly, "Ryuu…"

Ryuusuke turned abruptly around to face Kato, but the mere sight of Kato caused the demon's anger to fade. In a moment he was at Kato's side and pulled the weak man to him. Kato sank into Ryuusuke's arms sighing exhausted, and wrapped his arms around Ryuusuke securely. "Ah…Ryuu…I'm here…I'm home…"

Kuwabara was startled at those words but saw Ryuusuke was just as surprised. Ryuusuke shook his head a little to clear it and squatted down on the ground lowering Kato with him. He placed the young human's chin in his hands and tried calling out to Kato who did not respond at first.

"KATO! What has happened to you!?" Ryuusuke snarled again, promising death if someone had caused Kato this pain.

Kato coughed looking tiredly at Ryuusuke, "I'm…just sick…It's alright…I'm sorry I'm late." Kato smiled and gently brushed a thumb over Ryuusuke's lower lip, affection shining in Kato's gaze. Ryuusuke glared at Kato and pulled the man to him, "Idiot!" Ryuusuke hissed, "I would have found out about your state when I came to get you! I've told you before if you're late, I'll come hunt you down! Don't force yourself to see me when you are in such condition, next time you should wait!"

Kato shook his head violently, the thought of waiting seeming to be too much for him to bare, "No! No, I just want…want to be with you Ryuusuke!" Kato clung to the demon Lord coughing loudly, "Ryuusuke…Ryuu…don't make me go!"

"Fool," Ryuusuke whispered raggedly his face softening considerably. "You're my beautiful Kato...I would never make you go...and I'll always come for you..." Ryuusuke picked the human up and carried him inside his home, Kuwabara following after the two quickly. Kuwabara watched quietly as Ryuusuke cared for Kato nursing the man back to health. Kato had not aged, so Kuwabara assumed that it was just the next season, and that no more time had passed. Ryuusuke placed a gentle hand on Kato's brow and whispered fond words, "I will help you recover Kuwa-chan...you will stay here with me..."

And indeed Kato did stay in Ryuusuke's home--for days in fact, but time passed quickly for Kuwabara. He would look outside and see the sun rise, and in a blink there was the moon. Four days passed in total before Kato even showed signs that he was recovering. However the moment Kato was better, which was another four days later, Kuwabara found himself going to hide in the next room to avoid having to watch another show like he had when Ryuusuke and Kato where at the cherry tree.

After the couple had finished with their love making Kuwabara came back out to find the two sleeping snugly on the pallet together. The two were curled around each other, hands and arms intertwined, bodies turned to each other just as well, as if just holding one another's hands was not enough. Kuwabara smiled a little, and jumped when Ryuusuke looked at him Kuwabara had forgotten that Ryuusuke could see him…

Ryuusuke blinked and turned his attention back to Kato who was panting softly trying to get some rest from their recent activity. Ryuusuke didn't seem to want that and began trailing kisses down Kato's face and whispering sweet words to his lover.

"Ah…Ryuu…let me sleep…" Kato whispered running his fingers through Ryuusuke's long hair.

Ryuusuke chuckled darkly and licked Kato's chin, "No Kuwa-chan…I can't let you sleep until you agree to live here with me."

"What?" Kato asked suddenly more alert.

Kuwabara who had been standing sat down on the floor boards startled by this impromptu proposal he'd just witnessed.

"I want you to live with me…live with me in this house…it will become your house..._our_ house," Ryuusuke explained continuing to trail feather light kisses on Kato's exposed skin. "You will live here with me…for the rest of your days…and I will always care for you and love you…"

Kato looked upset and pulled away from his lover sitting up, "I'm just a human…a mortal…you've seen me age yourself…"

Ryuusuke got up calmly kissing the man on his shoulder, "Ah…I have seen you age my lovely human…from a child to a young man…and now you are of 18 winters…19 this next winter…and this mortality that binds you…I can not have this." Ryuusuke kissed Kato's ear and whispered, "I will carry you to a river that will grant you a life such as mine…live with me as a demon. Live with me...Kato Kuwabara..."

Kuwabara was shocked into silence by Ryuusuke's proposal. He had known of one human who had been turned into a demon, and that was Toguro…but Kuwabara was surprised to hear Ryuusuke knew how to change a human into a demon. Kato did not look surprised about Ryuusuke's know-how, but looked shocked that Ryuusuke wanted to change him.

"But…a d-demon can only grant that to one being! You can't just want me! I am...I am...surely there is someone better that you'll-well...you can't just want me!?" Kato's shocked cries withered away into a yelp as Ryuusuke grabbed Kato and shook him looking enraged, "_Just you?_ **_Just you!?_** I could not live without, "just you," fool! I love you more than my pride, and as a demon Lord my being with you should be considered a sacrifice, but I feel no shame, regret, nor "sacrifice," in being with you…I feel as if it would _be_ a sacrifice to be _without_ you! Damn the world and every living creature on it-I only need you."

Kato's arms were red from the shaking, and he looked like he was in pain, but he smiled nonetheless and timidly took Ryuusuke's shoulders, "…Ryuu…please…I'm…" Ryuusuke shushed Kato and released him murmuring apologies for grabbing Kato so roughly. Kato hugged Ryuusuke and nodded, "I…I want to be with you too…But…the village…I can't…" Kato shook his head. Ryuusuke growled again holding Kato closer, "Dammit Kato why think of your village at a time like this? I want you to live with me…be my mate, forever if it's possible. And even if you die I will follow you. You've captured me-ME-a demon Lord, a black hearted monster...and yet I've fallen for you..." Ryuusuke trailed claws down Kato's face his golden eye locked with Kato's dark eyes. "You caught me the day I found you weeping for that bird, and now that you have me I refuse to let you go!"

Kato flushed and laughed hands tangling in Ryuusuke's hair. "Ryuusuke your words...you are too sweet...and don't talk about following me! Ryuusuke you can't die! You're too strong don't speak of such things…and…and if you really want to change me-I'll change…and I'll never die either! I can't die knowing you'd come after me…that would be too sad…"

Ryuusuke snorted, "Sad? We would be together again-it would be joyful…not sad."

Kuwabara squirmed as Ryuusuke's eyes shifted to look from Kato to him. Kuwabara knew that what Ryuusuke just said was wrong. Somehow they had died, naturally, tragedy, somehow Kato and Ryuusuke had died…and Ryuusuke was sad. Ryuusuke was so terribly sad that he had managed to find Kato's reincarnation…'Me…' Kuwabara's mind mentally added…and then dragged said reincarnation to the past to witness…

'Them going at it like rabbits?' Kuwabara thought trying to conclude is thoughts. He…had a rough feeling what it was Ryuusuke wanted Kuwabara to do, but he was still scared of it all…scared what would happen when Ryuusuke was done showing him what Ryuusuke wanted to see. Scared of what everything meant. Scared of finding out all of Ryuusuke's past…he was certain this couldn't end happily.

Ghosts didn't stuck around if things ended happily…

"Mmm…Ryuusuke…don't take this in any ill way…but we must all pay for our sins when we die," Kato said seriously. Ryuusuke loosened his hug enough for Kato to look him in the eye, "Ryuusuke…I love you and nothing you could do would change that…but before me, how many humans like myself have you killed?"

Ryuusuke seemed to consider this, and reached out for Kato's face. He trailed gentle claws down Kato's skin, over every sensitive part of Kato's body. Ryuusuke pressed a single clawed finger against Kato's throat drawing blood. Kato did not flinch, but looked quietly back at the demon Lord he trusted.

"Then…I will pay for my crimes…but I will find you and we'll be together again," Ryuusuke whispered.

Kato smiled and took Ryuusuke's hands, "Ah…for such a mighty demon you're such a romantic."

"You made me this way," Ryuusuke complained and looked into Kato's eyes, "Forget the village…"

"I can never do that…" Kato said shaking his head.

Ryuusuke's face fell but Kato pressed on, "By spring…my monk training will be complete…and then I would be able to protect you and myself…can you wait for me until Spring?"

Ryuusuke ignored that last part of Kato's words and muttered, "No demon would dare lay a hand on you! I would not allow it!" Ryuusuke then snarled possessively before kissing Kato's face. "And as for me I need no protection…" Ryuusuke insisted with a familiar stubbornness Kuwabara recognized.

Kato laughed again whispering, "Please."

Ryuusuke sighed clearly pouting, "Ah…I can't refuse you my love…I swore to give you what you want…so I shall…" Ryuusuke pinned Kato down gently smiling, "Spring hmm? Appropriate…I found you in the spring and I'll make you mine forever in spring. It is appropriate…but…please don't make me wait in staking my claim on you. Allow me to mark you as my mate."

Ryuusuke got off of Kato sitting up, and then Kato rose. Kuwabara watched the two as they stared in silence. He wasn't sure what was so special about this mark, but it obviously needed careful consideration. Kuwabara moved closer, so close that he was sitting next to Kato and staring at his face.

Kato's expression was dark and serious, so different then the normal friendly expression he had on his face.

"If he allows me to mark him Kuwabara, there is the chance people will see the mark. If anyone in his village sees his mark, they will know exactly what type of relationship we have," Ryuusuke said causing Kuwabara to jump.

"Kato is going to think you're a freak for talking to yourself you know," Kuwabara pointed out trying to brush off the fact he'd been startled.

"No…he can't hear me when I speak to you…because that would be changing the past…this is just a memory I must reenact…" Ryuusuke said eyes fixed on Kato. Ryuusuke smiled, "This day was the happiest day of my life…" Kuwabara blinked and before he could ask why Kato was smiling and looked at Ryuusuke.

"What do I need to do?"

Ryuusuke's face, which always seemed so expressionless, no matter what he said or did lit up. Ryuusuke ran a clawed finger down Kato's face and drew his lover in. "It will hurt…try not to move…"

Kato nodded allowing Ryuusuke to pin his arms between their chests so it would be harder for him to struggle. Ryuusuke kissed Kato's face over and over whispering apologies, and whispering how much he loved Kato. And then Ryuusuke bore his fangs and dug them deep into Kato's neck.

Kato's whole body went rigid and he screamed with pain.

Kuwabara backed away horrified for a moment, but Kato screamed only a moment longer, and then Ryuusuke was licking the wound he had caused and comforting Kato who was now pale and trembling. "I'm sorry Kuwa-chan…are you alright now?" Ryuusuke asked gently licking Kato's neck and massaging his shoulders gently. Kato shivered, and blinked his eyes rappidly trying to speak, but failing to for several long minutes.

"Ah…I-I' m fine now. Strange…it was not like a normal bite…" Kato admitted laughing like he was embarrassed.

Ryuusuke nodded cupping Kato's face, "No it's not…through my fangs I seep a little miasma into your body so that my scent will be implanted in your blood stream…so that other demons can smell my scent…and that means they'll stay away from you if they know what's good for them," Ryuusuke said smiling evilly as he tilted Kato's chin.

Kato blinked, "Ah…I thought it was just a symbolic scar demons did to one another…" Kato trailed off thinking about this new bit of information. Ryuusuke smiled and leaned forward kissing Kato gently, "No you may not inform the other monks what these scars really do-but yes you can mark me."

Kato had looked ready to complain at Ryusuke's first words but then stared wide eyed at Ryuusuke, mouth gaping like a fish. "But…I don't have something I can…you know…no scent-"

"Babbling is very unbecoming young monk," Ryuusuke said eyes focused on the flesh that he had marred on Kato's body. "You will be my mate…but I respect you as my equal Kato…I want you to mark me as well…it will be harder for you to tear my skin…but…" Ryuusuke moved his hair aside, "I want to share this mark with you as well."

Kuwabara was touched by Ryuusuke's words and from Kato's expression, he guessed the other man was too.

Quietly Kuwabara shared this intimate moment with both Kato and Ryuusuke, mind not on returning home, but what he would see next, and if it would be the tragedy he was dreading…

* * *

"This is…well…I don't know what this is!" Koenma sighed after hearing the strange occurrence of Kuwabara's clothes being changed.

"You've never heard of something like this happening?" Kurama asked again running a stressed hand through red tangles.

"No…no I haven't...well I might have a guess…" At Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke's angry faces Koenma hurried on, "What my guess is that whoever took Kuwabara…if he's able to affect Kuwabara's body as well as his spirit… well…" Koenma rubbed his temples, "The truth is…ahg…if the ghost can affect Kuwabara's clothes or outward appearance along with his soul then most likely this means this event was supposed to happen…Kuwabara was supposed to get possessed."

"What?!" Yusuke slamming an angry fist on Koenma's desk.

Koenma held up his hands in self defense, "Yusuke! Yusuke! Calm down! Look…it's…it's not simple but fact is that if someone died in the middle of redeeming themselves they are allowed to continue to redeem themselves in the afterlife…they do this by repeating the event that was redeeming them over and over in a form of isolated limbo. It is most likely a very painful and emotional experience, but when they have atoned they are permitted to…"

"To what?!" Yusuke snapped, Hiei and Kurama grabbing Yusuke before he went too out of control and started shaking Koenma.

Koenma seeming to realize his state of health was in danger quickly spouted, "They're allowed to apologize to the descendants or incarnations of either the person they harmed or even meet their future selves so they can warn them not to make the same mistake that they did."

Yusuke went silent, and Hiei and Kurama released the dark haired man watching and waiting for his reaction. Yusuke curled up his fists, "So…this ghost…could be some guy who fucked around with Kuwabara's ancestor or some shit?"

Koenma nodded and gently added, "Or be his past self. Reincarnation is much more complicated than a simple, you die, memories erased, and then—BOOM!—rebirth! What a ghost really is, is the memories of that lifetime the ghost had, and the real soul of the spirit goes on so that it can go ahead and be reborn. Kuwabara could be talking with his past self, being warned of a mista-"

"Kuwabara is not some fuckin' asshole who made a mistake in his past and is being punished for it!" Yusuke roared startling the members of the room.

"This is not a punishment…this is a soul trying to redeem himself…and possibly even help Kuwabara…" Koenma said after a long moment of silence. Koenma reached out and took Yusuke by the shoulder, wrapping his arms around Yusuke as the young demon's shoulders sagged. "Yusuke…"

"…I can't just be sitting here while this shit is happening to him. Kuwabara…I can't lose Kuwabara to something I can't see…" Yusuke half whispered half choked out fighting back stressed tears. Yusuke's fists curled into balls and he kept his body rigid though Koenma was still holding him up. "Kuwabara…if he was ever in trouble…I could help him fight it off…but I can't fight this ghost…I can't help him when I can't see the damn thing…"

"Yusuke…I promise you I will talk to my father and I will find out what spirit has done this to Kuwabara and why…but I can promise you…this would not be allowed if this was meant to harm him…" Koenma assured.

"Then what about his fevers? Or when his body gets so cold his lips turn blue?" Hiei interrupted eyes also demanding answers.

"That's right, he has gone from raging fevers to terrible chills a good five times in a mater of 48 hours…" Kurama agreed shaking his head, "That is not helping him…"

"The body reacts to extreme stress in different ways," Koenma sighed, "I will not dissuade you into believing that Kuwabara's ordeal is stress free…Kuwabara is undergoing a hard predicament…and his body is reacting to everything he's seeing…It's likely that this is just something his body is going through…the best all of you can do is keep his symptoms contained. And as for me, I'll speak with my father and help figure out this mess…I promise you, Yusuke." Koenma insisted giving Yusuke's arm a squeeze.

Yusuke nodded his brown eyes bleary and tired, his whole body seeming to sag with depression. "…Okay…I'm going back to Kuwabara…" Yusuke walked off disappearing out of the room at a slow steady pace.

"Goddammit…of all the fucking ghosts out there who need to fuckin' redeem their souls they had to go and pick Kuwabara to apologize too, and put through this idiotic ordeal? I am knocking the buffoon's skull loose as soon as he wakes up!" Hiei seethed as soon as Yusuke was out of sight.

Growling, Hiei kicked a chair that sat in front of Koenma's desk aggressively, sending the furniture into the wall and smashing it into pieces. "Goddammit…" Hiei muttered again also feeling the frustration of being told to wait.

"Is this really all we can do?" Kurama asked eying Koenma suspiciously, "Stand here and hope that Kuwabara's body won't kill itself while a ghost has a little chat with Kuwabara, saying what we hope is good advice?"

Koenma nodded his head firmly, "Yes…that is all you can do…but I can go talk to my father," Koenma said with a nod thinking of the man he'd been slightly estranged from since their disagreement over how things were run back when it was first discovered Yusuke was a demon. "I can talk to him…and…and I'll get answers."

"Can you really?" Hiei asked voice echoing his feelings of his low opinion of Koenma's abilities.

"Yes. I can find out what's going on, can you do that Hiei?!" Koenma snapped back, meeting Hiei's glare.

Hiei snorted, "See that you do before Yusuke goes to do your job for you. Unlike you, Yusuke has the balls to face Enma." Hiei curled his fists and then said no more before walking out the door. Kurama gave Koenma a look that neither condoned Hiei's actions nor apologized for them-but the look on Kurama's face stung more than Hiei's words.

Koenma sighed watching as Kurama and Hiei walked away to go follow Yusuke back to the ailing Kuwabara. Koenma sighed and left his office headed down the halls which would eventually lead him to his father. Koenma refused to allow Hiei to be right...this was how he would be able to help Kuwabara. He wouldn't let fear of his father stop him...not now when a life of a friend was hanging in the balance.

* * *

End of this chapter

Whoo!! Things are hoppin'!


End file.
